The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore operations and, more particularly, to a multi-zone actuation system that detects wellbore darts in carrying out multiple-interval stimulation of a wellbore.
In the oil and gas industry, subterranean formations penetrated by a wellbore are often fractured or otherwise stimulated in order to enhance hydrocarbon production. Fracturing and stimulation operations are typically carried out by strategically isolating various zones of interest (or intervals within a zone of interest) in the wellbore using packers and the like, and then subjecting the isolated zones to a variety of treatment fluids at increased pressures. In a typical fracturing operation for a cased wellbore, the casing cemented within the wellbore is first perforated to allow conduits for hydrocarbons within the surrounding subterranean formation to flow into the wellbore. Prior to producing the hydrocarbons, however, treatment fluids are pumped into the wellbore and the surrounding formation via the perforations, which has the effect of opening and/or enlarging drainage channels in the formation, and thereby enhancing the producing capabilities of the well.
Today, it is possible to stimulate multiple zones during a single stimulation operation by using onsite stimulation fluid pumping equipment. In such applications, several packers are introduced into the wellbore and each packer is strategically located at predetermined intervals configured to isolate adjacent zones of interest. Each zone may include a sliding sleeve that is moved to permit zonal stimulation by diverting flow through one or more tubing ports occluded by the sliding sleeve. Once the packers are appropriately deployed, the sliding sleeves may be selectively shifted open using a ball and baffle system. The ball and baffle system involves sequentially dropping wellbore projectiles from a surface location into the wellbore. The wellbore projectiles, commonly referred to as “frac balls,” are of predetermined sizes configured to seal against correspondingly sized baffles or seats disposed within the wellbore at corresponding zones of interest. The smaller frac balls are introduced into the wellbore prior to the larger frac balls, where the smallest frac ball is designed to land on the baffle furthest in the well, and the largest frac ball is designed to land on the baffle closest to the surface of the well. Accordingly, the frac balls isolate the target sliding sleeves, from the bottom-most sleeve moving uphole. Applying hydraulic pressure from the surface serves to shift the target sliding sleeve to its open position.
Thus, the ball and baffle system acts as an actuation mechanism for shifting the sliding sleeves to their open position downhole. When the fracturing operation is complete, the balls can be either hydraulically returned to the surface or drilled up along with the baffles in order to return the casing string to a full bore inner diameter. As can be appreciated, at least one shortcoming of the ball and baffle system is that there is a limit to the maximum number of zones that may be fractured owing to the fact that the baffles are of graduated sizes.